


Don't Tell Em

by TheSunWillRise



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRise/pseuds/TheSunWillRise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates Enjolras and Grantaire with soulmate tattoos that already tell them their first meeting is gonna be very awkward.</p>
<p>Art for the Les Mis Halloween Exchange 2015 for TheWeaverofWorlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWeaverofWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeaverofWorlds/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> If it's hard to read/guess: Enjolras has 'What the fuck?' and Grantaire has 'I swear it's not what it looks like!' as tattoos. So yeah, they were both very apprehensive of meeting their soulmate.
> 
> Edit:[Here's the link to the post on my tumblr,](http://deadpokerface.tumblr.com/post/132363538220/so-my-gift-for-bound-to-be-british-for-the-les) where I posted this in full size! I hope you like it, TheWeaverofWorlds! (I assumed nsfw-ish things were okay since the third prompt included lap dancing, so I hope you don't mind the nudity ....and butt grabbing haha)


End file.
